Buisness Affairs
by MidnightJayy
Summary: Dawn Fuego just moved to London. She's a smart exceptional lady. She usually worked solo until she mat a boy with shaggy brown hair. Now she's a team of consulting detectives.


The sky was dark and the coldness of the day was still. No wind, no anything. Hell, this was the most suspenseful walk home she's ever had. 'She' was Dawn Fuego, a young girl who moved to England from America. Shes only been in England for a couple months and managed to move a couple times. She has long black hair and bright blue and green eyes. She has a condition in her eyes that make them different. Right now her family was living in Westminster, London. She had managed to get into one of the most exclusive academy's in the UK. She had just finished her first day and stayed late to explore her surroundings, Dawn hated not being in the know.

She unlocked the door to hear her parents arguing, again. Whats this, the 8th time this week and its only Wednesday. New record for them. Dawn walked into her room and kicked off her shoes. Her black mary janes hit the floor along with the bow she wore on her neck. She placed her blazer on her desk chair and rolled up the sleeves to her white blouse. She sat at her desk and opened up her laptop and began to do her work. Even though she was a freshman in highschool she was doing advanced Calculus, all of her classes were advanced. Though she still found them idiotic. The school did not support anything higher then the courses she took. She could graduate this year if she wanted to but decided against it. She decided to teach a few classes next year until she parents were proud of her but she didn't care. Dawn could never understand why someone would take pride in someone else's achievements. She loved to show off and did it often but her parents would get happy when she did. They're all a bunch of idiots.

Her mobile rang, it was a message from her mother. Her parents never dared to enter her room while she worked. They would be even more of idiots to do so.

"Dinner is ready dear. Do you wish to eat?"

"No -DF"

"Okay dear. Let me know when you're hungry."

"Food distracts me from thinking. I will not eat today -DF"

"Okay dear, I will tell your father. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. -DF"

The conversations usually went like that. Dawn was an only child, her mother is unable to produce another child. They wanted a son to inherent the family business. Her father worked as a gun maker. He would make rifles, pistols, shot guns, and her favorite colts. You name the gun he knew it from the inside out and probably made it to. He didn't want Dawn getting into the weaponry business, and Dawn didn't care for it but it was going to be hers and whomever she marries. She already was the main source of income of the family. Her mother spends the money, and her dad thinks he makes enough for them. What a fool he is.

By the time Dawn was finished her work it was 9:00. She wasn't tired, rarely ever is. She showered and changed into her night clothes. Her bed was a king size and was filled with a ridiculous amount of pillows. Dawn went into her mind castle and just thought. She didn't know what she was looking for in there but she just wanted to think. Everything else was boring. Working was boring, speaking was boring, everything was boring.

When she woke up from her mind castle it was 6:00 am, time for school. After a quick shower and a new pair of clothes she headed out. It wasn't hot or cold, but there was a slight breeze. Her socks reached up to a little above her knees. Her skirt went down to her mid thighs. Today she wore a black tie to match her black skirt and blazer with her white blouse peaking out from the open jacket. Her bad was a leather satchel that hung from her right shoulder. Her first class is English 401. No suprise that it was boring. Next was Science, her least favorite class.

"Welcome students today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." Dawn walked up

to the front of the class.

"My name is Dawn Fuego and don't bother making 'friends' with me, I don't care for that type of silly behavior. Lets get this straight, my IQ could be more then triple the size of all of yours, you're all a bunch of idiots to me. Goldfish really. Don't come to me, if I need you I will

come to you, not like that's likely with the likes of you. Maybe with the exception of one." Dawn looked at a boy with dark curly hair and bright blue green eyes. His face was plain and he was looking right back. He gave her a small quick smile and looked away. Dawn sat in her seat, the class silent and dumb founded. Like she said, nothing but a bunch of goldfish. Their instructor

coughed a few times and began class. Dawn and the mystery boy stared each other down for the rest of the class. Next they had break, Dawn though this was the perfect time to introduce herself to the one kid whose intelligence matched her own.

"You know who I am, now do me the pleaser of introducing yourself to me." Dawn walked with the boy go the court yard for lunch.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes, but you can call me Sherlock miss Dawn." He reached out his hand and Dawn met his half way, giving his a delicate handshake.

"Well Sherlock, you truly are an interesting person. I haven't had a run in with someone interesting in a long time." Sherlock was only a few inches taller then Dawn. She was 5'6", Sherlock was 5'9". He looked down at her.

"Shall I take that as a complement?" Dawn nodded her head at the taller boy.

"Yes, and please do remember I do not give them out often." Sherlock gave a small smile at Dawn and they continued down the hall.

"Aren't you going to eat Sherlock?" he shook his head and looked the girl next to him.

"Not normally, no. Food is a distraction." Dawn smiled lightly and nodded.

"I agree. Mother dearest insists I distract myself with such childish things. She should be worrying about the affair daddy is having with that slut. She doesn't know yet but she's getting close." Sherlock raised his eyebrow.

"How do you know that Dawn?" she smiled

"When father comes home he reeks of cheap perfume, sloppy lipstick stains remain on his neck even though he tries to rub it off, and the lipstick is slutty red not the color mother wears. Plus he has strands of blond hair on his suit, jacket and has black hair, like mine" Sherlock smiled and raised his eyebrow.

"You're amazing at deductions Dawn. I also happen to be great at deductions."

"Oh really Sherlock, prove it."

"Gladly," Sherlock stopped and went in front of Dawn "Natural hair, new haircut, hetrochromia, no make-up, you wear a binder, right handed, cannabis smoker, regular smoker, highly intelligent though that is obvious, classically trained, artist, violinist, pianist always on computer, main source of income, and sociopath." Sherlock smiled knowing he impressed you at least a little.

"Impressive Sherlock."

"I know."

Just then an instructor walked out a classroom. He hair was messy and her skirt was wrinkled.

The two teenagers rolled their eyes. Disgusting.

"What are you two doing still in the halls?" She put her hand on her hip and began tapping her foot on the ground.

"Is that any of your business." Dawn began

"You seem a little to preoccupied with snoging that professor in there." Sherlock finished. Her

mouth dropped and she was lost for words.

"Detention, the both of you! Come in he- Go to the office! Give me your names right now I'm calling you two in." The two teens smiled

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes and Dawn Fuego. The two people in this world who can have you fired. Have fun in unemployment miss." with that they walked away, leaving the instructor speechless.

"Nice going there. How did you know I could have her shut down?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow

and chuckled.

"Someone with your intelligence and power must have connections. I sure do, it comes in handy when you need to break into a building or find someone." Dawn smiled and nodded at his statement. He was right on all accounts.

"Care to come to my house for dinner tonight Dawn. My family could use some spice." Dawn nodded.

"Are you sure big brother wont get angry?" his eyes widened a little.

"Come on Sherlock. Your brother complex is written all over your face, you really don't like him." Sherlock smirked. You were right.

"Give me your mobile, I'll call you when its a good time to come over." Dawn gave him her number and smiled.

"Don't forget to call , I'll be waiting." The bell rung and they went their separate ways. The rest of the day was boring. They were surrounded by idiots, waiting for dinner together.

When Dawn reached her house it was quiet. The expensive vase was broken on the floor. Mother and father must be at it again. A day did not go by where they didnt fight with eachother. She checked the garage and her fathers car was missing. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did mother finally kick that dead beat out?" Dawn asked to no one particular. As she walked up the stairs she heard sobbing, Dawn rolled her eyes. He was indeed gone. It was about time to. Dawn was getting tired of all the shit he was getting himself into. The man was useless. He was probably on his way to the sluts house by now.

"Mother I'm going out a friends house for dinner. Don't bother preparing my plate today." Dawns mother walked out of her roon. She fixed the bit of black eye liner smuged on her face. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red.

"Okay baby, have fun." Dawn rolled her eyes and headed for her room.

"Its about time you figured it out mother. I was getting bored of his game." Dawn walked into her room and closed the door, leaving her mother in the hall with her mouth shut tight. She knew Dawn was right, she ignored the signs on purpose. Dawn always told her caring was not an advantage, Dawn is always right.

Dawn got into the shower and washed her whole body. When she was done her hair smelled like cherry blossoms. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, a towel wrapped around her body. Her phone began to buzz. It was an unkown number texting her.

"Dinner in one hour. 248 Sherly St. Be ready. -SH" It was 8:00.

Dawn put on her white dress decorated with lace and matching flats. Her nails were still black, that wouldn't change. She put a white bow in her hair, it mixed well with her jet black hair. Lastly she put on her signature silver locket. It was a book and key. The book opened to reveal two empty slots. Dawn didn't have any pictures to put on it. No one was important enough to put in it. Dawn looked at the clock next to her bed, It was 8:49. She walked to the front door, her mother was no where to be found. She must have gone out with some friends. That meant she was going to come home drunk. By the time Dawn closed the door there was a driver waiting for her down the steps. The ride was short, Dawn arrived at 9:00 on the dot. She sighed, it was time to have dinner with William Sherlock Scott Holmes.


End file.
